Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to methods and systems for registering participants in a process managed by an enterprise application and more particularly to supporting self-registration of suppliers, bidders, or other registrants.
Various types of enterprise applications support interactions between parties such as buyers and sellers. For example, various enterprise applications provide functions related to purchasing, accounts payable, procurement, strategic sourcing, services procurement, settlements, etc. These applications typically require suppliers or bidders to register before they can be available within the systems or applications and allowed to participate in transactions. Authorization for supplier creation and maintenance previously would typically be limited to a select few individuals within the organization. This created a burden for those individuals due to the potentially large volume of suppliers that might need to be managed. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for allowing registrants such as suppliers, bidders, etc. to self-register.